Forgotten History
by AllisonReader
Summary: Digory and Polly tell of forgotten Narnian history in which they played a part of during the last meeting of the friends of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was excited, today was the day that Aunt Polly and Professor Kirke were going to tell their story of being in Narnia a second time. All of them knew several versions of them at the beginning of the world, but none had heard of their return. That was why everyone was going to the meeting that night.

Peter had tasked Lucy with the difficult mission of trying to convince Susan to come, he had thought that the youngest might have better luck than him. Lucy spotted Susan in the parlor and without thinking about anything else, other than, to get her to come asked; "Susan? Will you please come to the friends of Narnia meeting? You haven't come to one for such a long time and…"

"Lucy! Aren't you a little too old for that game? I mean really Lu." Susan replied with great distain. "I am so sorry Louise, Lucy has always had a very active imagination. It was just some game she would get us to play during the war. Don't pay her any attention. I mean I don't know why she keeps it up, she'll be turning 18 soon." Susan said with a wave of her hand, ignoring Lucy because she could already feel the guilt building up, promising herself and Lucy that she'd go to the next one.

"If that's how you feel Susan" Lucy said quietly as she left the room ready to wipe the tear coming down her cheek,

"I say Susan, I know she was being a little childish especially with how excited she was… but… wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked her friend.

"Maybe, but she'll bounce right back."

"If you say so Su." Louise said as Lucy ran to her room as her eyes burned with hot tears. What Susan had said hurt deeply even if she didn't think she meant them. At least she still had the meeting that night to look forward to.

Once freshened Edmund, knocked on her door. "Oi, Lu, are you ready? We have to leave right soon, you know how Peter feels about being late."

"I'm ready Ed."

"Is Su going to come?"

"No, she has decided that her friend is more important today. At least we get a new story tonight."

"Yes that will be exciting, it had to have been before our time."

"I'm thinking so too. Where is Peter?"

"He's getting a cab, it's a bit rainy."

"Oh good, perfect story weather."

"Yes it is, I heard that the Professor is even picking up some good wine for the meal."

"It won't be as good as Narnian or Archenland's wine though."

"No but it will be nice."

"Well you two are you ready yet?" Asked a dripping wet Peter.

"Shall we go milady?" asked Edmund with a bow.

"Of course my lord" replied Lucy with a giggle. "Peter?"

"Milady" Peter said as the two brothers hooked their arms with hers.

Once at Aunt Polly's they found they were the last ones to arrive. "Pole, can you believe it? For once we made it before them." Eustace said as they walked into the parlor with a smug grin.

"Come you three finish getting off that wet stuff and make yourselves comfy, supper isn't ready yet and won't be for a while." Aunt Polly said.

"Aunt Polly, Professor, now that everyone is here, will you please tell us about your second journey into Narnia? How bad could the trip really have been?" asked Jill.

"Oh yes, please tell us. I would love to hear a new story. Plus you have both said that we would hear your story for the last ten of our meetings but you never have." Said Lucy.

"Yes, how can it have been worse than being a traitor." Said Ed.

"Or being turned into a dragon" added Eustace with a grimace.

"It tore the two of us apart for a very long time. We had had a horrible fight when we got back from that trip" said the professor.

"Digory I think it's time they learned of our trip, our shame and embarrassment. I will start, add where you feel necessary." After a small pause Polly began. "It all started a couple years after our first trip. Digory and his father and mother had just moved out to the country manor that Lucy, Edmund, and Peter stayed at. I had come for a visit and had been there a couple weeks already, when we went to ride his ponies". …


	2. Chapter 2

They had just walked through the barn door, into a forest with a light shining nearby that wasn't sunlight.

"Digory, this isn't your barn" Polly said as they walked closer to the light.

"I think we might be in Narnia again" he said as he walked over to a lamppost in the middle of the magical land they were now in.

"Do you think so?"

"Well, where else have you seen a lamppost in the middle of nowhere?"

"You do have a point there. Which way do we go?"

"I don't know Polly, maybe if we just start off we will come across someone who could tell us where to go." They started off, heading north west unknowingly. It wasn't long before they heard a rustle.

"Hey!"

"Did you say something?"

"No, I thought you did Polly."

"Excuse me, but if you two would look down and watch where you are going."

"Oh" exclaimed the two humans.

"Why, you're a hedgehog!" said Polly looking at the small rabbit sized creature.

"Of course I am, and you are a daughter of Eve, and the other one is a son of Adam. The true question isn't what each other is, but each other's names. Your names first because you did almost step on me."

"We're awful sorry we almost stepped on you. I'm Digory Kirke."

"And I'm Polly Plummer."

"Like the two from the beginning of the world?" asked the hedgehog in awe.

"Yes that would be us, miss?" Digory said.

"My apologies, Daffodilly, the lily of a hedgehog. Never in my life would I have thought that I would get to meet you. I'm an explorer, I explore the country and report to the king what I see. I was just going home to rest before I set out to see the king. I will take you with me but not today; it's getting late. I will take you to my good friend Ackley, he's a faun whom lives nearby. Come on, off we go, just follow me. I will warn you he can be a bit crusty sometimes, he is an older faun. I would take you to my home but it is a bit small for us all." Daffodilly said as she started walking them to where they needed to go.

"Will Mr. Ackley be alright with us just coming without any warning?"

"He'll be fine, I often just drop by without warning."

"How long has it been since we were here last?" asked Polly nervously.

"Oh, I would say about 500 years."

"That's a long time Digory." Polly told him as they dropped behind.

"Oh well Polly, it's a different world here. I don't think time flows the same as home does."

"Not too much further to go, keep up." Daffodilly called behind her. "Ah, here we are. Let me go to the door and knock just stand behind me dears." She gave a nice neat little tap on the wooden door. "Ackley, open up please, it's Dilly." She called out.

"I'm coming Dilly, hold your quills. I'm not as nimble as I used to be and you know it" said the greying faun as he opened his door.

"I've brought you two special guests, a son of Adam and daughter of Eve."

"So I see."

"Well are you going to let us in or not Ackley?"

"Yes, come in I'll get tea started, then we'll all talk."

"Come you two, he will lighten up a bit once he knows who you are." Dilly said as she walked into the faun's home. The two children entered and stood awkwardly in the middle of the small cosy home.

The faun went around gathering all sorts of nice things to eat, good bread and butter, jams, cheese and ham and set it all on his little, round, oak table.

"So I'm sure Dilly there told you my name, but it would be nice to know yours."

"Of course, I'm Polly Plummer."

"I'm Digory Kirke."

"As, like… the two from the beginning of the world who planted the tree of protection?"

"Yes, that would be us." Said Polly.

"Help yourselves to the food children, it's already seven. Make yourselves comfortable, you won't be going anywhere else today." Said Ackley motioning to the table.

"Thank-you Mr. Ackley" the two said in unison as they started into the food he had set out.

Ackley and Daffodilly moved into a corner further from the two than closer to them so they could talk without being overheard easily. "Living legends in my home. Dilly you have out done yourself this time."

"Thank-you, I plan to take them to King Gale first thing tomorrow."

"Dilly there is no way you will make it in one day."

"That is why I will stop at Truffle-worth's on the way. Plus I'm going to stay here so we can go early in the morning" she said with a grin.

"Dig?"

"Yes Polly?"

"Why do you think we are here? We didn't use the rings, so how are we here?"

"I would think Aslan has brought us here, for what reason I haven't a clue."

"I hope we find out soon."

"I think we will Polly."

"So Digory, Polly we will head out early tomorrow morning, I suggest we all get some sleep; we have a lot of ground to cover if I'm going to get you to King Gale."

"You can sleep in the corner here" Ackley said pointing at the far corner to two beds just the right size. Once all settled it didn't take Digory or Polly long to fall to sleep.

* * *

Since I know I like getting a shout out here in an author's note I want to thank my two lovely reviewers Empire of Fiction and Frodo's sister. Woe (the good kind) just found out that my story has been added to a community that just blows my mind that it was thought to fit there so thank-you very much. That in its self feels like a compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepy heads, time to get started." Sang Daffodilly.

"Are you awake yet Polly?" asked Digory.

"No but I'm getting there." She replied.

"Ackley has breakfast started you two, if you want it hot you better get moving." Dilly said.

"Good morning Lady Polly, Lord Digory. We have toast and eggs this morning with oatmeal if you wish." Greeted Ackley.

"Good morning, why do you call us lord and lady good sir?" asked Digory.

"You are sent by Aslan, so you are here to do a noble act of some type. Therefore you are honoured so I call you a lord and lady, enjoy your breakfast." Answered Ackley. "Dilly and I have packed some food and other necessities for your trip. It will probably take you two to three days to get to the castle from here. Who knows what the king will do with you though. Anyways finish eating then you will be off."

"Where is Dilly?" Polly asked.

"I couldn't tell you." The faun said.

"Here I am every one ready to go and face the day?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm ready, Polly?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright then let's go."

"Thank-you Ackley for your hospitality."

"Yes thank-you."

"See you soon Ackley."

"You too Dilly; silly little hedgehog." He said under his breath.

Each of them carried a pack with them. They stopped only to go to the bathroom and eat, otherwise they were walking at a steady pace. Dilly told Digory and Polly how the country was evolving and how now there were two countries to the south. The friendly country of Archenland inhabited mainly by man and dumb beasts but all talking Animals were free and felt free to visit. Then there was the cruel land of Calormen across the desert, harsh and unfair. They learned many hero's and that they were both told as being one for protecting Narnia from the evil they had brought in. The day seemed to go past as quick as could be.

"Dilly it's nearing supper will we be stopping soon?" Digory asked.

"I'm not only hungry but getting tired as well." Polly added.

"Oh we're almost at Truffle-Worth's, then you can eat and sleep. It's only on the other side of this hill."

"Do you often surprize your friends with guests?" asked Polly.

"No but they never do know what to expect from me. Oh and I should warn you, almost everyone will greet you like Ackley did so you better get used to it. We're here now. Just let me knock and do all the talking." She knocked with three strong taps on the door.

"Who is it?" they heard asked in a musical voice of the badger.

"It's Daffodilly and two friends in search of lodgings for the night."

"Oh Dilly, friend, who have you brought?" asked Truffle-Worth as she answered the door.

"A son of Adam and daughter of Eve."

"Oh well do come in, I've made soup. I was expecting a centaur in a few days, so I thought that I would be prepared. I'm glad I started today then, or else I wouldn't have had enough. You are lucky, Dilly."

"So I have been told Truffle, by you and many others. I am sorry to have brought you such a big surprize but it really can't be helped."

"Dilly. Now where are my manners, let me introduce myself to my guests. I am Truffle-Worth as I'm sure that Dilly has told you."

"I'm Polly and that's Digory."

"Like the two from the Beginning of the world?"

"Yes that's us. Yes I planted the tree of Protection in case you were wondering. Digory pointed out.

"Oh my, you met the great Lion Aslan. Is he splendid and gracious as he seems in the stories?"

"Yes, because he forgave me for bringing evil into his new world."

"What of you daughter of Eve, Polly, how do you feel about Aslan."

"He is truly a wonderful being, of goodness and kindness."

"The soup is ready, if you would like we may eat." Truffle-Worth said getting four bowls and spoons out.

"Yes please I'm quite hungry." Digory said.

"Now Daffodilly what are your plans?" asked Truffle-Worth dishing up the soup.

"I'm taking them to king Gale."

"What we'll do at a castle I don't know." Said Digory.

"Dig! We don't even know if we would get to the castle before we learn what we're here for." Polly replied.

"So, what would we do at a castle but perhaps get in the way?"

"I'm sure they would find us something to do. What do you think Truffle-worth?"

"Oh yes they would have many tasks for you to do that are easy to learn or might even know already. Now finish your soup young ones we have work yet to do tonight. We want to get you as ready as can be before the morning so you can go quicker."

"She's right you know, we may have traveled a fair amount today but we have two more days like it to go. So let's get to it you two." Dilly said.

Truffle-Worth gathered the now empty bowls. They all gathered and packed fresh food, made piles of heather for beds and the two children got ready for bed as the two creatures finished packing and doing dishes. Once again it didn't take long for Polly and Digory to fall asleep once settled down in their pile of heather.

* * *

Once again a shouts out to my lovey reviewers, you always make me smile with your sweet reviews. They give me added confidence in my story and that is a great help so thank-you once again to Empire of Fiction, Pevensies49, and Meddlesome. It's for readers like you who I think we all like to write for.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Dilly was up first. "Wake-up time, time to wake up, dear Digory, dear Polly." Sang Dilly to again wake them up.

They awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. The smells of bacon, eggs and toast filled the air as they slowly woke up. "Um, that smells good, you awake yet Dig?"

"I am now. Let's go see if we can eat now."

"Took the two of you long enough I was just about ready to come and pull you from sleep if you didn't get up soon. We've got a fair amount to go today yet before we can rest and no one I'm sure of, to bunk with tonight so we'll have to make camp. So let's eat gather what we need and go."

"Dilly can't we have some rest in between, maybe help Truffle-Worth with her dishes?" Polly asked.

"Now while that is very nice of you to ask but I do agree with Dilly when she says to eat gather and go. It is not my place you should be, such honoured guests should be at the castle so they may be honoured and enjoy the company of more than just us. You will be guests of honour for the king so you should be there and not here helping with dishes" replied Truffle-Worth.

"Can we eat this delicious looking meal now?" Digory asked.

"Of course you may eat, we shall all eat before the meal gets cold." Truffle-Worth said.

"Let me grab the honey and marmalade for you Truffle."

"Thank-you Dilly." They ate quickly with little conversation. After they finished gathering their supplies they had started the night before.

"I made sure you have extra food in your packs, who knows what will come up and you might need it. In case your journey is unsuspectingly made longer or need to share some provisions with someone you meet. Hopefully you will get to the castle tomorrow afternoon or evening. I wish you the best of luck." Truffle-Worth said almost in tears.

"Thank-you for the wonderful supper and breakfast. In case we don't see you again was an upmost pleasure to meet you." Digory said.

"Truffle-Worth you were a most wonderful host thank-you so much for caring for us when we showed up out of the blue. You are so generous I hope we will get to see you again. Good-bye" Polly said giving the badger a big hug.

"You be safe Dilly, good luck, do come back if you get the chance good-bye." Said Truffle-Worth waving as they left her home.

"I'll be safe don't you worry, I'll see you soon." Called Dilly back to her friend. They started off again. Polly and Digory were both walking a little slower than the day before so Dilly kept calling back to them. "Are you two still tired that you are going so slow?" Or "It seems like I know snails who move faster, keep up."

"Dilly we're not used to trekking through brush and so many hills" Digory and Polly would respond, if they were in England they would be having an even harder time they didn't realise how much the Narnian air had effected them, giving them more strength and endurance. Finally Dilly stopped so suddenly that Digory and Polly almost ran into her quilled back. "Oh" they cried out.

"Oh sorry there, but I think now would be a good time to stop for some lunch."

"Oh yes now would be a good time for lunch indeed" Polly said. They unpacked their lunches and ate in a silence that was comfortable listening to the trees dancing in the wind and the birds singing their songs. The three of them were in a sparsely populated part of the country that mainly birds and trees lived in. Not many hellos were said to the travelers unlike the day before when they had seen several people. Some had been Rabbits, Birds, another faun, a Dog and another Hedgehog whom Dilly had said was her eldest brother's wife's sister's husband's cousin. Once they finished eating and packed up they were off again, with a little bit more enthusiasm than when they had started off in the morning. It didn't seem like a long time that after they ate their midday meal that they heard horses, people, dogs and talking horses and dogs.

When they heard them Dilly said "Well why don't we go see who it is." The three of them walked into a clearing filled with people; horses and dogs of both kinds. The entire camp turned and stared at the three intruders as they entered. Polly and Digory both felt awkward being so intently stared at, wondering what they walked into.

"Don't be afraid you two this is where we want to be. I didn't realise that King Gale was going out on a hunt at this time. I wonder why they are here I would think they would be further from the castle with horses." Daffodilly told the two children.

"Who do we talk to Dilly?" asked Polly.

"Well we will want to talk with the king so we will have a request an audience with the king through one of his guards." She replied.

"Which person in camp do we ask? The centaur by the tent, or the leopard on the other side of camp or.." Digory was asking.

"Or how about the Dog coming towards us?" Asked Polly.

"The Dog coming towards us is exactly the person we want to talk to. Hello Huwbert, how are you today" Dilly answered.

"Daffodilly, what are you up to now?"

"I'm not up to anything, I just thought that King Gale might have an interest in these two guests of mine."

"Who are they, and what makes them so special?"

"Don't you trust me Huwbert? I did want them to introduce themselves to the king, everyone gets such a wonderful look of shock on their face. I promise you they are important. Please Huwbert, won't you let us see the king?"

"Let me see if King Gale will see you, I will be right back with your answer."

"Thank-you Huwbert. Now we wait; don't worry Polly Digory I'm sure he'll see us."

"Sire, Daffodilly is here and has brought with her two pups of a Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve. She is requesting an audience with you sir."

"Very good Huwbert. Did Dilly say whom her two new friends are?"

"No sire, she would not say, telling me that she wants them to introduce themselves to you."

"Well then I think it would be safer for me to come out with you than for them to come here. Do you not agree?"

"I feel like that would be much safer than them coming to your tent."

"Well than Huwbert, shall we go and meet them?"

"Sire."

* * *

Thank-you to my reviewer Meddlesome once again for sharing your hopes for it but they will have excitement not as a holiday though, this is Narnia and they are there for a purpose. To complete their task and be forgotten by history. Oh and this is exciting to me, out of my current 11 stories I have on here this one has the most reviews.


End file.
